alpha-Lytic protease is a serine protease from the soil bacterium Lysobacter Enzymogenes containing 198 amino acid residues (Mr = 19,800). We have obtained two- and three- dimensional spectra of the uniformly 15N labeled protease, as well as spectra with the protease labeled uniformly with 13C and 15N. The goal of this project is not only to obtain the solution structure of the protein, but also to study the mobility of the residues in and around the active site, with and without inhibitors. We have completed the assignment of the backbone atoms of 194 of the 198 residues of this protein, and all of the backbone atoms for the complex with a boronic acid inhibitor, and we are currently writing up these assignment results for publication.